Content creation and/or delivery devices may utilize gaze tracking systems to track a location of a user's gaze. Calibration of such gaze tracking systems may be periodically performed to correct inaccuracies resulting from, for example, user head movement, changing illumination conditions, a viewer wearing glasses, etc. Calibration procedures may also be performed to determine user-specific parameters, such as biometric parameters of a user's eye, or system-specific parameters, such as relative locations of a display screen and image capture devices. For various reasons, such calibration procedures may need to be re-performed during system operation, such as if the user is replaced by a different user, or if a display system moves more than expected.
Calibration procedures for gaze tracking systems may affirmatively instruct or direct a user to gaze at one or more points displayed at known locations on a display screen. Gaze tracking data is then used to calibrate the gaze tracking system. However, such dedicated calibration procedures may interfere with a user's immersion in a current user experience provided by the display. Periodically repeating such procedures to recalibrate the gaze tracking system may further increase user frustration.